


Ryan's Punishment - Laughdanum Age story #1

by FeatherHeart22



Series: Laughdanum Age [1]
Category: Laughdanum Age, Original Work
Genre: Feather, Feet, Gen, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Punishment, Steampunk, Tickling, Tickling Torture, Victorian, fm, laughdanum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherHeart22/pseuds/FeatherHeart22
Summary: Synopsis: A hyper-ticklish young man is tickled by three women as punishment for a small crime.Story Setting: This story takes place in a fictional universe I'm creating. It's called the "Laughdanum Age". It consists of a fantasy Victorian era with steampunk elements, a very rudimentary use of electricity, and a keen interest in tickling by several institutions and characters.
Series: Laughdanum Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793242
Kudos: 7





	Ryan's Punishment - Laughdanum Age story #1

## FFF/M ● Tickling Interrogation and Punishment ● Feet and Upper Body

**Inspired by the following render:**

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/featherheart22/art/Dungeon-Damsels-By-Berryray-845356617)

◄●►

Two young women are patiently waiting at the doorstep of a mansion’s side entrance. Behind them, the evening light is fading behind the trees. Neither of them look like they belong to the posh setting. If one were to look closely, one might notice their hands are softly touching.

The first woman’s name is Mia Turnbull, a plain, serious looking, 22 year old girl, with pale skin and cold, gray eyes. She’s not wearing any make-up. Not even lipstick. But this doesn’t detract from her beauty at all. Her wavy, chin height hair is brown as coffee, with subtle blonde highlights.

Mia’s wearing a very short, tight, brown leather jacket on top of a puffy white shirt, cut short a few inches above her belly button. Her pants are also tight, with black and brown vertical stripes. Her shoes are black leather flats with a cross ankle strap, and she’s also wearing a small leather satchel.

Her companion, also 22 years old, is the adorable Elisa Fisher, usually called Lisa by her friends. She has milky white skin, with a bit of a rosy hue. Her hair is long, straight and blond. Her face looks very sweet, with a soft smile and lovely green eyes.

Lisa’s wearing an equally “unladylike” outfit, at least as far as high society is concerned. She has a blue shirt, tucked inside a pair of black harem pants. And her shoes are leather strap sandals.

A gray haired butler opens the door and welcomes them in. This is far from their first visit, so he’s not taken aback by their rebellious appearance. He leads them to a secret room in the cellars, where they meet up with a girl and a boy, the latter of which is nervously sitting on a bondage table.

His name is Ryan Hollard. A slender, 18 year old teenager with pale, regal skin, statuesque facial features, brown hazel eyes, and dark brown hair, parted to his left. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants. His upper body is elegant, with well defined muscles and hardly any body hair at all.

The girl keeping him company is his younger sister, Sophia Hollard. She looks very much like her older brother, except she’s only 15 years old. Unlike him, she’s displaying eagerness and excitement rather than nervousness. The short brunette is wearing a white nightgown, with a very delicate silk bathrobe on top. Her little feet are inside white, slip-on bedroom slippers.

\- Good evening, ladies - Ryan greets, trying to contain his nervousness.

\- ‘Evening, master Hollard - Mia politely returns - How are you feeling on this fine evening? Ticklish, I hope? - She asks with a smirk.

\- Erm... let’s get this over with... - He groans, laying down on the table.

◄●►

One month earlier, Ryan was caught stealing at a small market on the other side of town. He was interrogated at the local police station, but his refusal to provide his name, as well as a credible motive for his larceny, resulted in his transfer to the Palace of Justice.

Why would a healthy, good looking lad, wearing fine clothes, and carrying a pouch full of gold, need to be stealing like some common lowlife? And why the adamant refusal to reveal his identity?

The Palace of Justice is the headquarters of the city’s law enforcement system. It features an administrative center, criminal archives, courthouses, and a holding area.

Before being trialed for petty theft, Ryan was interrogated in the prisional wing. Fortunately for him, an ongoing justice reform has banned torture augmented interrogation, except on extremely serious cases where it has been proven beyond a shadow of doubt that the prisoner is withholding vital information. 

However, this legislation is yet to address tortures which don’t rely on the application of pain. Meaning that a sufficiently ticklish, uncooperative prisoner can expect to have this particular weakness mercilessly exploited. And Ryan just happens to be an extremely ticklish young man.

◄●►

Master Hollard is now laughing non-stop within his personal torture chamber, under his oppulent family home. He begrudgingly allowed the three girls to secure his delicate person to a bondage table, and to proceed with his daily punishment.

The rectangular, windowless room was originally a secret chapel to a forbidden deity, built over a hundred years ago, when the realm went through a period of religious persecution. Today, the only thing being worshiped under the domed ceiling is Ryan’s ticklishness, as his three attendants deliver his gentle torment with zealot-like devotion.

The bondage table is long enough to allow for the victim to be laid down, but the three ladies prefer to have Ryan in a sitting position, with his wrists hoisted high above his head. This position exposes his back, which is very much worthy of their ticklish ministrations.

The front side of the table features a simple set of padded stocks, which is how his ticklish feet are kept in place. Ryan was blessed with a beautiful pair of perfectly shaped, size 9 US feet, which thanks to his sheltered, privileged life, are extremely well kept, with soft, velvet-like skin, high arches and cute, bubbly toes.

In addition to these restraints, the ladies have bound his shins, thighs, and waist to the table using belts. And the table itself was bolted to the floor, ensuring master Hollard has no way to escape his rightful punishment.

This scene is illuminated by a pair of electrical wall sconces, each casting a soft yellow light, with the occasional flickering. That the owners had an unused room wired to their state of the art electrical system is a sign of either great wealth or unwise spending. Or perhaps premonition, considering the purpose recently assigned to this ancient chapel.

\- OHHH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! PLEASE STOP! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAH! - The young man cackles, as the ladies caress his delicate skin with feathers. Sophia and Lisa are each working on an underarm, while Mia is lovingly teasing his left sole.

Ryan is unusually sensitive to the touch of feathers, so they usually torment him with those for the first half of his sessions. In the second half, their feminine fingernails are the tool of choice, since they drive him insane like nothing else does.

\- Tickle tickle tickle... Who’s a naughty boy? - Mia teases, holding his foot with one hand and feathering it with the other.

\- NO-HO-HO-HO-HO MORE! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! I CAN’T! MRRRRG! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! PLE-HE-HE-HE-ASE! - He laughs away, filling the chamber with a melody of beautiful, well defined cackles, and unheeded pleas for mercy.

\- We don’t stop, silly. We never stop - His younger sister taunts. The brunette is gently holding his right arm still, while feathering up and down his hollow, the most ticklish part of his underarms.

\- And you’re getting the nails very soon! Your favorite! - Lisa also teases, tickling his left pit in a similar fashion.

This particular comment drives him into a short fit of hysteria. The young man fiercely struggles at the mere mention of their nail tickling torture, the most unbearable of torments as far as he’s concerned.

\- NOOOOOOOOO-HO-HO-HO-HO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! PLE-HE-HE-HE-ASE!

All three girls laugh at his despair, without even slowing his feathery ordeal. They are all presently using owl wing feathers, but his uncommon sensitivity to this particular implement has encouraged them to gather a varied collection. Including turkey, seagull, raven, ostrich, stork and pheasant. Not to mention several ostrich plume dusters and hand fans. All of which are quite effective. In fact, one of the best techniques is to blindfold his eyes, and then tickle him with 12 different feathers, with each girl holding two.

Other noteworthy mentions are the ostrich plumes, which tickle him madly when pulled between his toes or are stroked over the sides of his back. The raven wing feathers, being strong, soft, and slender, are extremely effective on his soles, especially if his toes are pulled back. They are also deadly on his underarms, like the turkey tail feathers, with their wide, ultra-soft tips. Last but not least, the owl wing feathers seem to have a combination of fluffiness and strength which absolutely demolishes him on every ticklish spot.

For the sake of variation, the girls have now replaced their owl feathers with ostrich plumes and raven feathers. Mia and young Sophia are each tormenting one of his feet by holding it still with one hand whilst delivering quick, precise licks with the black, pointy feathers. They are focusing heavily on his arches, one of his soles most sensitive areas.

Meanwhile, Lisa is kneeling behind him, tormenting the sides of his back with an ostrich duster on each hand. The blonde is treating him to a mix of long, slow strokes and quick taps, swirls and loops, which judging by the violence with which he throws himself forward, is a gruesome tickle torture indeed.

Poor Ryan is laughing uncontrollably, fiercely struggling to pull his poor, ticklish feet away from the devilish brunettes, and continuously lunging his upper body forward, hopelessly trying to get away from the dusters caressing his ticklish back. His toes are incessantly opening and closing, wrinkling his soft, pampered soles over and over again.

\- PLE-HE-HE-ASE! MWAAAAAAH-AH-AH-AH-AH! STOP STOP STO-HO-HO-HO-HOOO! - He intensely cackles, crying tears of laughter.

\- Kouchie, koochie, koo! What’s the matter, big brother? Does this tiiiiickle? This is what you get for locking your door... Now you CAN’T get away from me! Tickle, tickle, tickleeeee... - Sophia taunts, smiling hugely, as she drags her feather’s tip across his wrinkled arch, trying her best to tickle him as much as the more experienced Mia.

\- Now wiggle your feather on this spot... Just like this... - Mia demonstrates, wiggling her feather over a sweet spot on his arch.

Both girls smile wickedly when his helpless feet shake harder within their hands.

◄●►

Once the interrogator learned of his incredible ticklishness, Mia was assigned to his case. The young lady was and still is their finest tickle torturer, with an unmatched devotion to the art of inducing unrestrainable hilarity.

She started by moving him to her own little dungeon, where she would have all the necessary tools to properly explore his ultimate weakness. Within her lair, she had him stripped down to his underwear, and then bound to a table shaped like the letter “Y”.

She then meticulously tickled his upper body, driving him insane with expert fingernail techniques. Her soft brushes and feathers were introduced right after. Poor Ryan despaired as Mia produced tool after tool, mercilessly demonstrating its proper usage on his helpless figure. The latter group left her in awe of his extraordinary hypersensitivity to those often useless implements, feathers.

By now, the delicate young man had spilled out his secrets countless times, but Mia wasn’t done with him. Not even close. Such an incredibly sensitive subject is a rare specimen. Far more so considering his gender, age, and beauty. In fact, this rich boy was and still remains Mia’s perfect tickle toy.

Between hysterical chuckles, Ryan revealed his identity as the first son of the well respected, as well as reasonably wealthy, Lord Hollard. The young man also confessed how he suffers from kleptomania, the uncontrollable urge to steal. He was desperately trying to keep his identity secret in fear of what his father might do to him for associating petty theft with their ancient family name.

His hope was to simply pay a fine and then be released without leaving any record of the incident. He wasn’t counting on their scrutinization of his motives, or on Mia’s obsession with his ticklishness.

Once she was satisfied with his tale, the girl shoved a ball gag into his mouth and had him flipped onto his belly, so she could fully explore his back. She suspected those regions were hugely ticklish due to his intense reactions whenever she wiggled her nails on the furthest part of his sides, ribs and underarms. And she was quite right.

◄●►

As the first half of his punishment comes to an end, Ryan goes berserk from the mere sight of Mia’s nails, wiggling in front of his face.

\- NOOOOOOOO! - He protests at the top of his lungs, shaking his face sideways. Thankfully, this ancient room has thick stone walls, effectively preventing his hysterical howl from traveling far.

The young woman’s hands are actually exquisite. They are small and feminine, with soft, delicate skin. Her fingers are slender and her fingernails well manicured, if unpainted. She keeps her nails well filed at a length adequate for tickling, without allowing them to become unwieldy long. Of course, Ryan’s reaction to this lovely vision is not due to their appearance, but their owner’s ability to turn them into the most unbearable tickle tools in the whole of creation. As far as he knows, anyway.

\- NOT THE NAILS! NOT THE NAILS! NOO-HO-HO-HO-HO! MWAAAAAAARG! HAA-HAA-HAA-HAAAAAA!!! - He explodes with hysterical laughter as his grueling ordeal begins.

None of his three ticklers bothers to ease him into it. They all submit him to their best game right from the start. Poor Ryan cackles like a lunatic as three pairs of hands start abusing his worst spots with an unbearable tickling torture masterclass. He feels their nails pinching and poking his ribs, spidering his underarms, scratching his back, raking his soles... and many more unspeakable sensations, as diverse as they are intense, each of them overwhelming his senses by itself.

Within moments, the ticklish young man is violently struggling against his bondage, screaming at the top of his lungs yet unable to produce a sound. Once his silent laughter stage runs its course, he takes a quick breath and erupts into the most beautiful, most intense hysterical laughter they’ve ever heard.

\- ........ *INHALE* BWAAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA!!! *INHALE* BWAAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA!!!

And so the girls carry on, mercilessly playing him like a human instrument for 30 minutes straight.

◄●►

Once Mia finished examining his back, a process which kept him screaming laughter into his gag for roughly 20 minutes, she asked the guards for help in installing her prisoner on another torture device. He was moved to a set of specialized bondage equipment, equipped with the most incredible feet restraints imaginable. A piece designed to leave the subject’s soles completely and utterly helpless.

Ryan’s exhausted body was laid out on a very narrow padded table. On one end stood a most intimidating piece of bondage. At first glance, it looked like a small, low set of padded, metal stocks with two adjustable frames mounted on top, shaped like a pair of feet. It also featured all sorts of knobs to make adjustments.

The young man’s ankles were locked in the stocks and his body was tightly bound to the table with many belts. While this took place, he released a series of pitiful, fearful moans, rubbing his poor, ticklish feet together.

\- Pay him no mind. He’s a tough nut to crack, but I’m getting there - Mia lied to the guards, who couldn’t care less, anyway.

He watched terrified as his feet were pushed onto the feet shaped, articulated frames. Knob by knob, the horrible devices were adjusted to fit the tops of his feet as well as his toes. A couple minutes later, his poor feet were tightly bound to the padded frames in a fully taut position, with all of his toes individually bound, spread apart, and pulled back.

\- MRRRRRGH! - He painfully moaned, failing to move his toes by any noticeable amount.

Once the guards left the room, Mia bit her lower lip and sensually walked towards her positively panicking prisoner. She gave his sexy, helpless soles a quick caress, and then removed his ball gag.

\- You must be thirsty by now, and I want to hear your laughter - She said, offering him a drink.

\- Please don’t do this! Please, I beg you! I’ll do anything! Just don’t tickle my feet like this! PLEASE! - He begged her, looking quite terrified.

\- Drink the water. Trust me. You’ll need it - She instructed with a serious tone.

Ryan took a big drink, then leaned his head down against the table and started breathing rapidly, looking extremely stressed. Mia sat down in front of his gorgeous soles and spent a few minutes just caressing them, trying to relax her poor victim.

It took a while, but the young man did calm down somewhat. Mia’s palms were so very soft... They felt truly wonderful... She started rubbing his feet with her knuckles, pressing them up the middle of his soles. Ryan just melted.

\- That... That’s really nice... - He moaned.

Then it began. Without warning, she started scratching her nails on the base of his toes, causing him to instantly squeal loudly, struggling to get away.

\- YAAAAAAARGH! AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAAAAH!

His poor, delicate feet squirmed and shook, but the frame held them in place, unable to mitigate Mia’s tickle torture in any way. She spidered her thin nails from his soft heels to his delectable toes, gleefully scratching and teasing the pampered, silken skin.

The sadistic woman mercilessly explored the helpless soles laid out before her, probing them with adept methodology. All Ryan could do was cackle hysterically as his poor feet were abused with a host of devilish motions, all designed to elicit laughter.

She raked her nails down his soles, leaving faint red lines in her wake. She spidered, clawed, poked and teased, trying to learn as much as possible about the teen’s incredibly ticklish feet. After five minutes, Mia decided to start playing with her other tools, forcing Ryan to experience a wide array of devilish implements.

The feathers were the first. He felt plumes being pulled between his toes, violating the sanctity of those immensely ticklish regions. The sadistic woman tried feather after feather, carefully watching his reactions to their various qualities. Some were large, others small. Some were stiff, others flexible. Some had a rounded tip, others were pointy. Some were fluffy, others scratchy. Yet all of them left Mia in awe of his remarkable ticklishness. She had never seen anyone this feather sensitive. Not even close.

After the feathers came the brushes. Poor Ryan giggled madly while small paint brushes danced and teased underneath his toes, stroking the virgin skin. As increasingly large brushes were introduced, his giggles gradually turned into loud cackles. Until at last, he howled with hysterical laughter while his helpless soles were scrubbed with softened horsehair brushes.

And at last came the sharp, scary implements. Backscratchers and other scratchy tools were dragged over his taut soles, extracting scream after scream of ticklish agony. Pinwheels were mercilessly rolled up and down, driving him completely mental.

After nearly one full hour of feet tickling, Mia finally stopped. While he slowly recovered from this ordeal, his torturess sat on a chair beside him, twirling a feather between her fingers. His eyes were closed, and his red face was covered with tears and sweat.

As she sat there, thoughtfully gazing upon his beautiful physique, her twisted mind worked on a plan to keep him as her tickle toy for as long as possible. She then sprang into action, writing into her report a compromise which would allow justice to be served, while also keeping the Hollard honor intact.

She proposed that the matter be kept from the records. Ryan would suffer no fine or imprisonment. But to serve justice, the young man would have to willingly submit to one daily hour of tickling punishment, for one year. The tickling would be delivered by herself and up to two assistants, chosen at her discretion.

This agreement would be written down in the form of a legally binding contract between herself and the Hollard clan, with no mention of the thievery incident. Furthermore, any future instances of thievery would result in an extension of his punishment by two months per infraction.

Much to her satisfaction, both Lord Hollard and the judge assigned to the case agreed to the terms.

Once Sophia found out about her big brother’s punishment, she eagerly pleaded Mia and Lisa for the privilege of becoming the third tickler. She was fully aware of how ticklish her brother was, and had a great fondness for tormenting him.

Growing up together, Ryan commonly woke up with his little sister sitting on his ankles, playfully teasing his soles with her fingertips. She just loved how he twitched his toes, wrinkled his soles and softly gigged, all during his sleep.

As they grew older, the gap between their physical strength widened, and these wake-up calls would often end up with Sophia herself in the receiving end, if she didn’t run away fast enough. Once Ryan became 17, he finally grew tired of her sister’s wake-up calls, and started locking his door before going to sleep.

After a full year without a single chance to tickle him, Sophia was positively giddy with excitement once she learned he would be rendered helpless and tickled for one full hour, every single day, for a whole year. Probably longer. She always dreamed of having him actually restrained, unable to escape her wiggling fingertips. And now, if she asked really nicely, her wish would come true.

◄●►

Ryan is now giggling like a maniac and babbling incoherently as a result of the prolonged nail tickling he just endured.

\- It’s over. It’s over, Master Hollard. You survived yet another session - Mia soothes the exhausted teenager, trying to rub his right toes open.

Lisa is lowering the rope holding his arms up, and young Sophia is easing him down to the padded table.

\- *UFF* *UFF* ... he-he-he-he... my gosh... *UFF* *UFF* - He pants for breath.

All three girls surround him, like predators cornering their prey. Ryan instinctively crosses his arms, holding them tightly against his chest.

\- Calm down... We’re done for today... - Mia says, resting her hands on his shoulders.

\- But until you steal something and get caught, you’re getting nothing but nail tickling - She casually threatens, wiggling her nails in the air above his face.

Her friends follow suit, watching the poor ticklish teenager hold his chest even tighter and shudder at the thought.

\- Just try to imagine how bad it would be... One full hour... of non-stop fingernail tickling... - She torments him.

\- Nooo... Please don’t... I can’t... I won’t... I won’t do it... - He whimpers.

\- We’ll see about that - The sadistic woman says, smiling wickedly.

◄●►

Three days later, Ryan would buy himself two more months of tickle sessions by deliberately getting caught stealing. But at least he would not get any more nail-only sessions for the rest of the month. Will he ever be free from his punishment?

 **Note:**  
Originally posted on DeviantArt.  
https://www.deviantart.com/featherheart22/art/Ryan-s-Punishment-Laughdanum-Age-story-1-845301614


End file.
